narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Kamishiro
Hikaru Kamishiro(城ヒカル神, Kamishiro Hikaru '') is the daimyō of Ōkamigakure, as well as a member of the Kamishiro clan. Years later, after the Fourth Shinobi World War, he forms his own family with Yuzuki and has one child with her. Background Born blind he was sheltered by his parents, who believed his blindness made him fragile and incapable of looking after himself. They went to extreme measures to protect him, including hiding his existence from the rest of the world. After the death of his parents during a fire, he had to assume the responsability of leading the clan. Being overwhelmed by the responsabilities, he asked the Urufukage to send him a team for help. To his misfortune, he received help from Team Airin. Hikaru has some conflicts at the beginning with Airin, because of his stubborness of not being helped by women, which would be fixed later when Airin crushed down his gates. Personality Hikaru is a good-hearted, very trusting, cheerful and gentel person. He loves Ōkamigakure with all his heart and puts the welfare of others ahead of his. However, being especially proud of his status as a heir and working in general with men as assistants he is very stubborn when he gets Airin's help. As a husband, the man has a lot of respect for his wife and treats her the best; for instance he suggested her thar they should move to another part of the village. Towards his son, Hikaru is a loving father and is deeply involved in his child education, hiring him a particular Academy teacher. Appearance Hikaru is a young blind man with an androgynous appearance. He has long dark blue hair tied in a bow, very pale skin and light blue eyes, which show that he's blind. He wears a white, long-sleeved kimono with red and yellow designs. He also wears a shade of red lipstick and have red markings on fis face, two under his eyes and one on his forehead, which represents Kamishiro clan's symbol. In his adulthood, Hikaru retains mostly his appearance, having his hair tied, at the back of the head, in a ponytail. Now he wears his clan symbol on the back of his kimono. Epilogue Years later, Hikaru married Yuzuki and together they had a son named Daiki. He was reluctant that the curent Urufukage is Airin, but he was more upset that she did not want to choose a spouse and that she made a lot of noise when she punched them. Hikaru even suggested his wife their moving into another part of the village, in order to have a bit of peace. As well as, he told Yuzuki what their son's sensei, taught Daiki during the morning lesson. Trivia *His name "''Hikaru" (神) means " radiance" and his surname "Kamishiro" (城ヒカル) means "white deity". *Hikaru's japanese voice actor is the same as Haku' s. *According to the databook: #His hobby is pottery. #Hikaru's favourite food is sekihan. #His favourite phrase is: "Living is easy with eyes closed". Reference Hikaru Kamishiro is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:DRAFT